


Ensemble après la bataille

by Cybelia



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: Cette se déroulant à la fin de l'épisode 2x14.Une fois la bataille terminée, Christopher Pike s'accorde un moment de repos dans sa cabine. Il va être rejoint par la seule personne qu'il a réellement envie de voir à cet instant.





	Ensemble après la bataille

Christopher Pike ne s’était jamais senti aussi las de toute sa vie. Assis sur son fauteuil, il fixait l’écran devant lui sans le voir, ses pensées bien loin dans le temps et l’espace. Il espérait de tout cœur que Burnham et le Discovery avaient bien atteint leur destination. Que ceux qu’il considérait comme sa famille, au même titre que l’équipage de l’Entreprise, étaient tous sains et saufs et qu’ils pourraient commencer une nouvelle vie dans le futur.  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Numéro Un.  
— Les communications sont rétablies avec Starfleet, Capitaine.  
— Bien. Informez-les que nous avons subi des avaries importantes et que nous sommes en route pour la Terre.  
— Et s’ils demandent où est le Discovery ? Interrogea son second en se tournant vers lui.  
Il retint un soupir et passa une main sur son visage.  
— Dites-leur qu’il a été détruit et qu’ils en sauront plus à notre arrivée.  
— Bien, Capitaine.  
— Dans combien de temps serons-nous à destination ? Demanda-t-il au navigateur.  
— Douze heures, Monsieur.  
— Nous devrions en profiter pour nous reposer un peu. Je pense que les prochains jours seront éprouvants pour toutes les personnes ayant participé à cette bataille. Je serai dans mes quartiers en cas de besoin.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur, il croisa les doigts pour qu’aucune catastrophe ne survienne durant leur trajet vers le siège de la Fédération. À cet instant précis, il ne se sentait vraiment pas en état de prendre des décisions importantes pour son équipage et son vaisseau.

Une fois dans sa cabine, il déboutonna le col de son uniforme et alla se servir un verre. Il buvait rarement, mais l’occasion était vraiment exceptionnelle. Son esprit se mit à dérouler tous les évènements de la journée, jusqu’au dénouement. Tout ne s’était pas passé exactement comme prévu. Cependant, c’était un succès : Contrôle avait été anéanti et l’univers était sauvé grâce au sacrifice de l’équipage du Discovery. Juste avant le début de la bataille, il avait appris que le Docteur Hugh Culber était finalement resté sur son vaisseau d’origine. Paul Stamets et lui auraient peut-être une nouvelle chance d’être ensemble, ce qui était l’un des aspects positifs de toute cette histoire. Puis, ses pensées migrèrent vers Burnham, l’une des personnes les plus courageuses qu’il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il se remémora tout ce qu’elle avait risqué – et perdu – pour les sauver, ce qui l’amena à son propre avenir que le cristal lui avait montré. Il ferma les yeux, le souffle court, le poing serré sur son torse, l’autre tenant toujours son verre dont il n’avait finalement pas bu une goutte.  
Lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit, il n’eut pas besoin de demander de qui il s’agissait. Une seule personne pouvait avoir l’audace, le besoin peut-être, de le déranger maintenant.  
— Entrez, Spock.  
Il se tourna vers le Vulcain qui lui adressa un regard surpris, trahi par son sourcil levé.  
— Est-ce que vous m’attendiez, Capitaine ?  
Chris ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant le visage si familier de son officier scientifique. Celui-ci le dévisagea quelques secondes en silence avant de se tourner pour verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Cette fois, le fut au tour de Pike d’être étonné.  
— Je suis désolé que vous n’ayez pas pu suivre votre sœur, lança-t-il subitement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.  
— Pas moi.  
Deux mots. Deux simples mots à peine murmurés. Chris ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser son trouble, mais il était si fatigué qu’il savait que sa lutte serait vaine.  
— Christopher.  
Il rouvrit les paupières, plongeant dans l’intense regard sombre de Spock. Puis, il s’approcha lentement, lui laissant la possibilité de changer d’avis. Quand ils ne furent plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, Pike leva la main pour la poser sur la joue barbue de l’autre homme qui resta immobile malgré la flamme qui brûlait dans ses prunelles.  
— Je sais que… que nous avions convenu que ce qui s’était passé n’arriverait plus jamais. Spock, je… lorsque je vous ai dit adieu sur le Discovery… lorsque je vous ai dit que je ne trouvais pas mes mots…  
— Je sais, souffla simplement le Vulcain.  
Christopher sentit son cœur se serrer quand une unique larme coula sur la joue de son visiteur. Il retira sa main et recula d’un pas en se détournant, mais Spock l’empêcha d’aller plus loin. Ses longs doigts fins enserraient son poignet, le retenant. Chris ne tenta pas de se dégager, restant simplement figé. Son pouls battait à tout rompre sous les phalanges de son compagnon qui ne tarda pas à s’approcher. Spock colla son torse contre le dos de son capitaine et l’entoura de ses bras avant de poser son front sur sa nuque.  
— La perte de Michael est douloureuse, pourtant… s’interrompit-il avant de reprendre presque aussitôt. Lorsque je me suis porté volontaire pour l’accompagner, je savais que ma décision était dictée par la logique.  
Chris resta silencieux. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, posant ses mains sur celles de l’autre homme, entrelaçant leurs doigts.  
— Je pensais que partir dans le futur me permettrait de faire disparaître ces sentiments. Enfant, j’ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment mes parents, un Vulcain et une Humaine, avaient réussi à former un couple si uni malgré leurs différences. Aujourd’hui, je sais. Et je réalise que je suis prêt à perdre beaucoup plus que ma sœur si cela signifie rester à tes côtés.  
Chris soupira profondément, puis se dégagea de l’étreinte de Spock afin de lui faire face. Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la joue du Vulcain et caressa doucement ses lèvres du bout du pouce.  
— Est-il déraisonnable de ne pas vouloir m’inquiéter des conséquences pendant quelques heures ? De juste vouloir te garder dans mes bras, savourer le réconfort que me procure ta présence ?  
— Non, répondit Spock en tournant légèrement la tête, embrassant ainsi la paume de son compagnon.  
— Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui se passera lorsque nous atteindrons la Terre.  
— Alors n’y pense pas.  
Sur ces mots, le Vulcain et l’Humain se penchèrent, laissant leurs souffles se mêler et leurs lèvres se retrouver pour la première fois depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité. Et pendant quelques heures, ils ne furent plus que deux hommes, deux amants dans l’intimité de la cabine du capitaine de l’USS Entreprise.

****

Fin


End file.
